Train her to love
by DBZkid8384
Summary: Razini and Kakanoa, The ultimate gods of all 12 universes had a kid... and she's a stuck up bitch. So when Emiko gets sent to earth to train all our favourite saiyans things don't always go to plan. With an arrogant saiyan prince and a happy-go-lucky baka with their sons who can't take their eyes off Emiko, would you expect things to go perfectly? With rivelry, romance and humor.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival and Meetings

**first fanfiction! Hope you guys like it, will update it most days because I know how annoying it is to wait for a story to be updated! Okay thanks xx**

'Woman! Phone that fool Kakarot to come here now and spar with me!' Vegeta shouted at Bulma who glared and turned back to her magazine 'Do it yourself Vegeta.' She replied in a bored tone. Vegeta scowled harder than usual, Bulma was being off and he had no idea why. Vegeta pretended he didn't notice or cared but he did and he wanted to help her but vegeta would never admit it. Bulma looked up 'You're still here? Trunks is about to go find Goten so you could go as well to get Goku?' Vegeta scoffed 'Woman you know I'd rather go train in the GR without him than go get that clown.' Even though Vegeta was slightly bored without Goku to spar with, Bulma sighed 'it was just thought Vegeta, I should've known you would never listen to me.' Vegeta made a face, there was something wrong with Bulma and he was determined to find out. Vegeta turned on his heels and stalked out the room, he headed straight for Trunks' room. Vegeta walked in and frowned, seeing his son sitting on his mac book instead of training with his new equipment that Vegeta had just bought him 'Boy, your mother said you were going to Goten's house. Tell that idiot Kakarot to come train in the GR with me.' Vegeta growled, Trunks looked up 'Goku is probably training at king Kai's place since Goten said his Dad left a few days ago to go train saying something about a message from Lord Bills and Whis about some kind of danger?' Vegeta's eyes widened, so Goku got the message a few weeks ago too and decided to train. 'Well that's saved me a job' Vegeta thought 'even though that ridiculous Kakarot is trying to surpass me' A snarky voice in Vegeta's head replied 'Kakarot doesn't even need to raise his power level to 50% to surpass you at full strength.' Vegeta metalling growled because he knew this comment was true. Trunks stared at his Dad who was scowling at nothing 'Dad? You still in there?' Trunks asked with amusement Vegeta snapped his attention to the young Demi saiyan and growled but walked out his room anyway.

***********  
Emiko grinned as she neared capsule corp, she could sense Vegeta's energy from anywhere. It was angry and stubborn, not so much as it used to be but still quite unwelcoming. What would the Z fighters think of her? Emiko laughed at the ridiculous looks on their faces when they realise who she is. The capsule corp domes were now in view and soon enough Emiko saw the gravity defying black hair of Vegeta that her mum told her about, Emiko didn't know how many saiyans were left but it didn't really matter anyway.

Emiko cleared her throat and watched Vegeta spin round to look at her as she landed softly on the ground. Emiko smirked at the prince and flicked her light brown hair 'Hello Vegeta.' She greeted. Vegeta stared at Emiko then smirked 'If you're here for a fight, I can tell you right now that you're going to lose.' Emiko lowly chuckled 'I wouldn't be so sure.' She replied. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, he couldn't feel this girls power level. 'Who are you and why don't you have a power level?' Vegeta asked the stranger, Emiko smiled 'I am the daughter of Kakanoa and Razini.' She whispered as Vegeta's eyes widened and he fell to his knees in fear 'Please forgive me young princess!' Vegeta howled. Vegeta was so shocked to learn that this was Kakanoa and Razini's child, even more so that they even existed. Kakanoa and Razini's are the legendary gods of the all the universes, no one dared ask any other Gods in case the powerful gods found out that they were doubting them. Kakanoa and Razini's were the most powerful creatures in every universe but no one really believed in them. Vegeta used to hear stories of them when he was a boy, it is said that if they ever had a child then Kakanoa and Razini's power level would be joined and added to their child's to give the new born unlimited power. So many thoughts were racing through Vegeta's head that he didn't notice Bulma come to see what was wrong, as well as Trunks. Emiko smiled at Bulma 'Hello Bulma!' She greeted, Bulma was the only weakling on this mud ball that Emiko had respect for. Bulma had been contacting Emiko through a new device that's he had recently made. Bulma grinned 'Emiko! How are you dear?' Bulma asked, 'I'm good, just a bit annoyed at being dragged down to earth.' Emiko replied as she rolled her eyes. Bulma chuckled 'Same old Emiko.' Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing 'Woman, how do you know the child of Razini and Kakanoa?' Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone. Bulma glared at Vegeta 'Emiko and I have been talking through the new device I made a month ago.' Bulma explained.

Trunks was looking Emiko like he was a blind man seeing for the first time, he couldn't stop. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Trunks hesitated then ran inside to get away from the tension he felt out there. What just happened? He though as he ran a hand through his hair.

Vegeta lowered his head as he had just been made a fool of by his ridiculous family. Vegeta finally worked up the courage to say 'Child of Kakanoa and Razini, why have you come to my home?' Emiko laughed 'You call this mud ball home? Spare me. I am here on behalf of my parents, they want to Goku. The man has amazing potential, sure he is a mere weakling to me but with the right training he could be something special.' Emiko informed, Vegeta eyes widened 'Kakarot is training on the North Kai's star. If it's not too much, are you the great danger Lord Bills and Whis were talking about?' Vegeta asked Emiko smirked 'I am no danger if you don't annoy me, Lord Bills is probably more dangerous than me, he just doesn't like the fact that I don't even have to use 5% of my power to defeat when when he's at his best. As for Whis, he measured to about 15% of my power.' Emiko explained, Vegeta was shocked 'What's your parents power like compared to you?' He asked knowing he was going too far, Emiko narrowed her eyes 'My parents power levels are equal and is the most powerful in all the universes, put together it only sums to about 30% of my own. Do not get ideas saiyan prince, if I were to go a smudge over 50% of my power who knows what would happen?' Emiko said in a monotone.

Emiko snarled mentally at her stupidity to tell the saiyan prince all that information, now he probably thinks that I am scared to fully power up! She thought as she blasted a mountain into ashes, this planet is so puny and weak!

******************  
Goten was sitting on the sofa looking out his favourite window, it had a full view of mount Hercule. Even though it was named after that clown Hercule satan, Goten had to admit it was amazing. Just as he was about to turn away, a ki blast hit the mountain at lightening speed. Goten watched in horror as the mountain burst into ashes, he sped out the house so confront the destructor of the mountain.

Goten couldn't feel a ki but he could see a petit figure in the distance, maybe Pan?he thought even though he knew Pan loved the mountain too and would never destroy it. He flew over to the figure, the closer he came the further he wanted to be. The figure had no ki and as he drew closer he realised the figure was a hauntingly beautiful girl, her light brown hair swayed in the wind and hung to her hips. Her lips were parted as she stared at Goten, waiting for him to say something.

'You're a godess.'

**Theres the first chapter! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Bets and Excitement

**okay guys here it is! Chapter two! **

Emiko rolled her eyes and muttered 'Wow, like I didn't know that.' Goten was taken back, this girl wasn't as sweet or innocent as she looked. Emiko glanced as Goten 'Oh, you must be Goku's son? His youngest by the looks of you.' She judged, Goten shrugged 'Yeah, who are you? Why is a god on earth, blowing up mountains may I add.' Goten asked. Emiko laughed 'My name is Emiko, I'm training your father, as well as Vegeta, Trunks and as far as I'm concerned...you. As for the mountain, I think it looks better as ashes.' Emiko joked as Goten narrowed his eyes 'I'm not training with you.' He protested, Emiko smirked 'You're way too weak the train with me, I'm teaching you, man what a baka!' Emiko was enjoying enraging the young demi saiyan. Goten couldn't believe this chick, she's so rude! He thought angrily. 'It's a good thing you're hot because you have a bad attitude problem.' Goten sighed. Emiko glared at him 'Peasant.' She mumbled as she shot through the sky.

Goten smiled slightly, she was something else. Something with a bad attitude, amazing eyes, gorgeous hair, in short Emiko was remarkable. He thought while making his way home.

Trunks raced to Goten's house in record time, he looked around frantically in search for the charming demi saiyan. 'Goten!' He shouted, just as Trunks was about to take off Goten landed. 'Oh hey Trunks, what's up?' Goten said with a smile, Trunks grinned 'Have you met Emiko yet?' He asked, Goten smirked 'Yep, real hottie huh?' Trunks nodded. 'I'll make you a bet, whoever wins her heart gets 50 yen and whoever loses gets hit by my mum's frying pan and 2 slaps from your mum?' Goten said, Trunks raised his eyebrow. Sure, he and Goten were always dating around and flirting with girls but this was different. Emiko was a god and could kill them with a bat of an eyelash, Trunks wasn't sure if it was a good idea. 'I don't know Goten, we could really upset her if she finds out.' Trunks said uneasily, Goten chuckled 'Well whoever gets her gets to keep her, it's not a hump then dump thing Trunks.' Trunks crinkled his nose as his weird best friend. 'Okay, you're on.' He finally agreed.

What have I got myself into, Trunks thought as he and Goten started warming up for sparring. Goten immediately regretted the bet as soon as he made it, it was a stupid idea but Goten knew he couldn't go back on his word. Once a saiyan has promised something it can never be undone, that's why when Chichi told Goku his forgotten promise to marry her, his saiyan instincts kicked in and he asked her to marry him straight away. Trunks looked at his best friend 'Ready?' He asked, Goten nodded. They immediately powered up to super saiyan and began sparring. In the distance Emiko watched, they lacked technique, confidence and effort, all of which Emiko would give them.

'Goku! Come here now!' King Kai shouted frantically, Goku stopped his one handed press ups and headed over to King Kai. 'What is it King Kai?' Goku asked with a puzzled look on his face, King Kai began to tell Goku the story of Kakanoa, Razini and Emiko. As expected, as soon as King Kai finished the story Emiko was standing in front of them smiling. 'North Kai, it's been too long.' Emiko greeted, King Kai politely bowed 'It is an honour, Emiko.' He said in respect. Emiko nodded and turned her attention to Goku who was standing there grinning like an idiot. 'Hello Goku, I have come on behalf of my parents to train you and all the saiyans except Gohan, we suspect that Gohan would not want to training with his busy life.' Emiko said still smiling, Goku's grin grew wider 'Wow! You mean it? I can't wait! When do we start? Bye King Kai!' Goku shouted in glee, Emiko giggled 'Eager, are we? I suppose we can leave now to go get the others, we start tomorrow though.' Goku fist pumped the air and waved goodbye at a stunned King Kai.

Later that night, the saiyans and Emiko settled down. All wondering what tomorrow would bring. Goten couldn't wait to see Emiko again, where as Trunks was worried he would freak out again once he caught sight if the beautiful Godess. Goku couldn't wait to spar with Emiko and see her strength, even if it was only half of it. Vegeta was excited to finally get some hard core training done, even it was a major blow to his pride to be taught by a mere teen.

**did you guys like it ^_^ **

**Pan: *slowly walks out closet* can I be in the story now?**

**me: Noooo! Get back in there before Bulla, Maron and the rest of the Z fighters come out! *Shoves pan ball in closet ignoring shouts of the z fighters* **

**anyway! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Training and a tail!

**Chapter three! get ready ;) xx**

Emiko barged into Goten's room 'Wake up baka!' She shouted at the top of her lungs. Emiko was beyond angry, all the other saiyans were up, dressed and warming up, except Goten. Goku didn't even think of waking him up! Goten made a weird noise as he fell off his bed, Emiko stared in disgust at drooling boy, so she kicked him across to room. Goten was immediately wide awake, clutching his stomach. 'Why did you do that?!' He moaned in pain. Emiko laughed 'Get ready moron, all of us are starting without you. Once you're ready to join us, as your warm up you can fly around the world 10 times.' Goten stared at Emiko in shock 'WHAT? You can't expect me to fly around the world ten times!' He shouted in protest, Emiko narrowed her eyes 'Trunks did it 15 times this morning.' She pointed out. Goten grumbled something about her being mean but never the less started to get dressed as soon as the young god left.

Emiko headed straight for the clearing where the other saiyans were currently warming up, they all smiled except for Vegeta when she landed, Emiko returned the smile with a scowl. 'Okay, Goten should be here after ten laps of the world. So we're going to start by taking turns to spar with me, you can take it seriously and try to do as much damage as possible to me. I won't hurt you that bad, this is just so I can see where you are and how strong you are.' Emiko explained. Goku raised his hand, Emiko rolled her eyes 'What is it, Goku?' She said annoyed, Goku grinned 'Can I go first? And can I go super saiyan god?' He asked. Emiko looked at Goku in shock 'Super saiyan god?' She asked with interest. Goku nodded 'if 6 good hearted saiyans gather and share their power, one of them will turn I it the super saiyan god. I'm the only who has done it here, and sometimes when I'm angry enough I can do it myself.' Goku said proudly. Emiko smiled 'Show me.' Vegeta butted in 'We need Pan or Bulla.' Emiko looked at him 'You have never went super saiyan god, have you Vegeta.  
I know you're dying to. Very well, we will get both Pan and Bulla. So that Goku and Vegeta can both go super saiyan god.' Emiko stated. Just as she said that a very excited looking Goten landed 'Super saiyan god?' He asked grinning. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Pan smiled as her grampa's hair turned bright red, Goku had done it! Goku now walked about warming up in his new body. Pan looked at the uncomfortable Bulla, poor Bulla she thought. Bulla was standing with 5 super saiyans, since Pan had achieved super saiyan a while ago. All ready to turn Vegeta into a super saiyan god, they all took each other's hands and pushed their energy up. Soon enough, a very proud looking super saiyan god Vegeta was smirking at everyone. Emiko wasn't impressed 'As super saiyan god, you aren't even as strong as Lord Bills!' She shouted, catching everyone's attention. Goku raised his hand again 'Lord bills said I was the 2nd strongest he ever has to face.' He said proudly 'That was years ago! When Trunks and Goten were just boys!' Vegeta argued, not wanting to be back seated in training. Emiko clapped her hands to get their attention 'Lets begin, come at me with everything you've got!' Goku and Vegeta flew at her immediately, throwing punches and kicks with amazing speed and agility. All of which were useless against Emiko.

The four saiyans were on the grass panting and groaning. After Goku and Vegeta had their private training, all the saiyans fought together, sparring, working together, practicing powering up faster, you name it, they did it. Emiko was currently sitting on a rock 'Thatw as pathetic, we only did 18 hours of intense training! We should be doing at least a whole day of training! You hear that? 24 hours! I expect better things tomorrow.' She spat, and with that she soared away leaving the injured and tired saiyans to sort themselves out. Goku grinned 'I can't wait for tomorrow, what about you Vegeta? Emiko's a great teacher, I can already feel myself getting stronger!' He said with enthusiasm, Vegeta grunted 'For once, I actually agree with you Kakarot. Just wait, I will surpass you!' Vegeta promised. The young demi saiyans were not so eager 'I can't take anymore of this! This is crazy, I'm tired and hurt. I'm dreading what Emiko has planned for tomorrow!' Trunks complained, Goten was about to agree when he passed out of exhaustion.

Emiko flew back to capsule corp Bulma had offered her a room and Emiko wasn't stupid, she knew that Bulma was rich and it would probably be the nicest place to stay on earth. When Emiko arrived Bulma's mother, Bunny, was waiting 'Emiko dear, would you like some. Ice cream, or maybe a cake?' Bunny asked smiling as usual. Emiko glanced at the blonde air head 'No thanks Bunny, maybe later.' Emiko replied. Bunny smile grew bigger 'Okay dear, I'll get started on that cake for later!' Bunny said happily as she trotted of to the kitchen. Emiko face palmed, she only said that so Bunny would leave her alone. Sighing, Emiko headed for her bedroom.

Emiko stared at her tail, it was the same colour as her hair and if she straightened it out it came to just above her head. Emiko always kept it wrapped around her waist, tucked under her shirt. Only her family knew she had a tail, for they had one too. It was much like a saiyan tail, except hers was more elegant and soft. Emiko vowed to never let anyone see it except her family, it was forbidden for anyone to see her tail except family or her mate. Emiko sighed, she didn't have a mate yet. Not that I want one, she thought defensively. Emiko stood up and flicked her tail, it was restless. She decided she would tuck it back in later.

Trunks and Vegeta landed outside capsule corp, Vegeta grunted in Trunks' direction, a gesture Trunks has come to understand as a 'You did good today.' Trunks nodded at his dad and headed for his room. Bunny saw Trunks and immediately ran up to him 'Trunks honey, can you tell Emiko that her cake is ready?' Bunny asked smiling. Trunks have her a weird look, Emiko would never ask for a cake. 'Sure grandma.' He said reluctantly. Trunks stopped outside Emiko's room and took a deep breath.

Emiko was doing her nightly stretches as her tail swished, suddenly Emiko heard the creak. Emiko was mortified, her tail was out! Emiko tucked her tail under her shirt faster than the speed of light. By the time Trunks could see her, her tail was safely around her waist. Trunks gulped when he saw Emiko's annoyed expression 'My grandma finished your cake. I can tell her you don't want it anymore?' He said nervously, Emiko sighed 'No, that's fine. I'm hungry anyway.' Trunks was about to leave when Emiko caught his wrist, Trunks heart rate picked up and he could feel a sweat forming on his forehead. Emiko was glaring at Trunks with such intensity he felt as small as an ant. 'Always knock before entering my room Trunks. Only come bother me if it's important. Otherwise, leave me alone.' Emiko said darkly. Trunks nodded and ran out the room. Emiko fell on her bed and sighed, that baka nearly saw my tail! She thought angrily. Slowly, Emiko dragged herself out of bed to go get Bunny's cake.

Trunks ran down the corridor until he hit something hard 'Ah shit.' He said and was about to apologise until he realised who he bumped into. Vegeta glared at his son 'Rid yourself of these feelings for the girl, she is far superior to any of us. You have no chance with her you are just annoying her boy. I suggest you leave her alone.' Vegeta told his son, Trunks nodded sadly. Vegeta walked past his son and continued his journey to the kitchen.

'Wasn't training great today Goten?' Goku asked enthusiastically, goten glanced at his dad 'Yeah, great.' He said gloomily. Goku didn't notice as he continued to ramble about how he couldn't wait to get stronger and how great a teacher Emiko is. It's not that Goten didn't like the training, it just proved him weak, weaker than he thought. Then again Trunks was no star today either, Goten thought. He just couldn't focus with Emiko watching, Goten on,y wanted to impress her but he was doing the opposite!

Little did the Z fighters know but a great danger approached. One Emiko will have difficulty with. Unless Emiko can control her power or train the saiyans to become super saiyan gods at will, the earth may be at stake.

**Wow. Things will get exciting next few chapters! Also just a quick note. Every go check out Lost Demi Saiyans Found it's really good and the author needs everyones support! Okay thanks! xx**


End file.
